Tsundere
by Determined
Summary: Just England being England. At least, most of the time. Sometimes he's a diva/pirate/angel. But that's *hopefully* only sometimes. *Slight US/UK*
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Ch1: Diva

A/N: Written in- like what, 5 minutes? Meh. I swear I'll update 'Your mom' soon though! For now, enjoy this drabble; probably more to come~.

* * *

-

_"You got me begging you for mercy~,"_

Oh gawd.

_"Why won't you release me~?"_

He just wouldn't STOP. Germany was used to incessant singing, his ally was Italy after all. But at least Feliciano would quietly sing about useless things like pasta or pretty German girls or pizza or pretty German guys (at that point, Ludwig would forcibly shut the boy up), topics that were easy to ignore.

_"You got me begging you for mercy~!"_

Arthur on the other hand...

_"I said release me~."_

Did he have to sing in falsetto? This had gone on for far too long.

"UK, we'd all appreciate it if-" started the German calmly. He was then interrupted by Arthur breaking into another song.

_"I fly like paper, get high like planes~,"_

"Britain please!" This time it was France who silenced him.

"Let's humour the boy!" whispered Francis light-heartedly. "His chansons are très distracting, we were all getting bored anyway, oui?"

Sighing, Germany slumped in his seat. Looks like it was going to be another one of _those_ meetings...

_"All I wanna do is~,"_ here, England made shooting motions in the air. _"And a,"_ here he cocked his finger-gun, _"take your money~!"_

At this point, other countries began to cheer the seemingly oblivious UK on.

"Like OMG Arth! You are like totally awesome!" Poland then tried to sing along, but stopped after he saw Vietnam's cute shoes.

_"Should I give up, or should I just keep chasin' pavements~!"_

"Go for it jerk-UK!" added Sealand, an impish grin on his face and a camcorder in his hands.

_"Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love~...you cut me open~."_ at this, Arthur had somehow gotten atop of the world conference table and was now clutching theatrically at his chest. _"You cut me opeeeen~..."_

**BANG!**

"Sorry I'm late everyone," announced America, slamming the door open, like he always did. "Hey, what's going on?"

And then the singing stopped. All the countires went back to their seats, and a flustered UK returned to his chair beside Alfred's.

"So what'd I miss UK?" America nudged the suddenly silent Brit, Germany droning away in the background.

Reddening, Arthur pushed the younger country away. He watched out of the corner of his eye as America began to pout, and then turn to bother his brother Matthew.

Still, old habits die hard. Arthur sang a tune under his breath.

_"You'll be my American boy, American boy~..."_

______

Kolkolkolkol...if you've watched the Grammys this year you should know why I chose these songs! (Seriously, the amount of Brit! divas this year is astounding.)


	2. Chapter 2

Tsundere

A/N: Gaaaah, late for V-Day. Oh well. Enjoy AU Cap'n Kirkland.

* * *

Ch2: Pirate

"Yo ho me hearties," slurred Arthur rather eloquently to his crew, "What seems to be the problem?" The expression on his face showed exactly what he thought of the lot who dared to wake him from his sleep, considering it was a rare lull in the seas and he most likely wouldn't be getting another oppurtunity any time soon.

Everyone instantly straightened, no one keen on incuring the wrath of the Captain.

"You see sir," started an anxious new recruit. Arthur held up a hand, silencing the gulping lad. He ambled towards the gagged prisoner. He was blonde, and one of those shameless Americans. The bold captive was currently frozen in a number of brazen acts; his shambles were wrapped tightly around one of his powder monkeys, his left elbow was crushing a sailor's windpipe against a pole, and his foot was stuck up an unfortunate man's...well, it's safe to assume he won't be fathering children anytime soon.

"What's going on here, bucko?" asked Arthur, his voice dangerously low.

"Nothing these bilge-suckers didn't deserve...cap'n." the last word was nearly spat. The blonde then continued his choking/crushing/manhood destroying to further the insult.

The room immediately burst into angry voices and futile attempts to stop the young detainee. One look from their captain however returned the room to the deathly stillness that had preoccupied it.

He moved towards the youth. "You're giving me the notion that you're addled up there lad. That, or you're mighty keen on dancing the hempen jig." The captive opened his mouth to retort, giving the captain plenty of time to uppercut the boy, square in the jaw. Coughing blood, the blonde was taken by surprise once again when Arthur picked him up by the collar and then hauled him over his shoulder. "Hey! Whaddya think you're doing?! Let go of me you scurvy dog!" The crew's hooting and cat-calls were doing no good to settle the younger male's strainings.

As the captain made his way up to his room with his 'booty', the same nervous recruit from before nudged one of the friendlier old salts. "Ahoy, what's going on?"

Laughing heartily, the seasoned sailor stopped in mid-hoot to explain to the newbie. "Arr, Cap'n Kirkland always favoured the fiesty ones..."

_______

_Ch.1 Omake!_

_Diva gone Rebel_

_"Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession~!"_

_He was singing one of those songs again. Germany knew better to continue. He merely sat down and passed the pink plastic microphone he kept under his desk, for these sort of events, down to England._

_The country gracefully acepted his 'sceptre', and continued his concert._

_"Love me or hate me, that is the question~, if you love me then, thank you!" the Brit bowed with poise. "If you hate me then, fu6k you!"_

_The vulgarity didn't come as a shock to those present at the world conference. What did however, was the sudden RIIIP! of clothing and the appearance of a punk outfit worthy of any epic riot, complete with spiked hair (how he styled it in 1.8 seconds was beyond all reason), combat boots, and a pointed collar that made Russia green with envy._

_"Yeah, I do have some stories, and it's true I want all the glory~," UK was once again on top of the beloved conference table ("I just cleaned that..." muttered Lithuania) cheekily sing-rapping while simultaneously working the crowd with the ILU sign._

_"Go on then, come on support me I'm English, try and deport me~!"_

_"Yay jerk-England!" cheered the impish Sealand his camcorder now. England was already getting him tons of suscribers on Youtube, this would probably double the amount!_

_"Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession~!"_

_"Y'know, I invented England." boasted Korea to an eye-rolling China. Okay, that was just ridiculous._

_"Love me or hate me, that is the question~, if you love me then, thank you!" England winked jauntily at a blushing Japan. "If you hate me then..."_

_BANG! America ran in, his mouth already blabbering about robots and hamburgers, only to come across a punky Britain holding a pink microphone._

_"...Fu6k you!"_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Ahhh, just in time! Will edit tomorrow. Please review!_

_-_


End file.
